Several types of storage devices for the above-mentioned purpose are already known. In most devices only an edge face of the case is visible for identification when the cases are in stacked condition and a difficult manipulation of the case containing the selected discs must be accomplished to permit case opening and disc retrieval. Such is the case for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,028 dated Sep. 6, 1994, entitled "Storage for data media particularly compact discs", inventor, Boris Angele.